A CNC milling machine can make complex parts under computer control. Such machines may use a wide range of different milling cutters and other tools. For example, different milling cutters may be used for different materials or for roughing and finishing operations, and different tools may be used for different operations such as making slots, drilling holes, deburring, contouring and the like.
A typical CNC milling machine has an automatic tool changer that can accommodate up to some maximum number of tools. Each tool is fixed in a holder that can be held by the tool changer and removably attached to the spindle of the milling machine. Ideally, all of the tools required for the current job are held in the tool changer so that the job can be completed without changing the tools in the machine.
Where a machine shop makes production quantities of a range of various parts it is common to make those parts in batches. Setting up to make a particular part involves making sure that the correct tools are in the machine's tool changer and loading a program into the machine for making the part. Where the shop makes a significant range of parts, it is not practical to keep all of the tools required for making all of the parts in the machine's tool changer because the total number of tools is often more than the capacity of the tool changer. Consequently, there is a need for a way to store tools off of the machine. Machine shops that are set up to make a wide range of different parts may have a very large number of tools and tool holders in storage at any time.
Various tool storage systems exist. For example, it is typical to provide a rack cabinet or cart having a number of flat generally-horizontal shelves. The shelves have holes in them that are dimensioned to receive tool holders. These tool storage systems have various disadvantages including the difficulty of identifying and retrieving tools that are at the back of a shelf.
A program for a CNC milling machine typically expects that the working end of a specific tool will be at a specific distance from a datum on the tool holder. A presetter may be used to set a tool to project from a tool holder by a desired distance. It is periodically necessary to remove tools from tool holders for sharpening or replacement. After a tool has been replaced in a tool holder a tool presetter may be used to measure the amount that the tool projects from the tool holder. Presetters are available from various manufacturers. It is desirable to have a presetter conveniently at hand so that a machine operator can prepare tools for a job in an efficient manner.
Different milling machines accept tool holders having different tapers. “30” taper, “40” taper and “50” taper machines exist, among others. Tool holders for CNC machines typically have retention studs (also called “pull studs” or “retention knobs”) on their ends. The retention studs are used to hold the tool holders in the spindle or tool holder of the machine.
There is a need for improved tool storage systems. There is a particular need for such systems that have one or more of the following advantages: cost-effective; store a large number of tool holders and tools in a small amount of floor space; and, permit tools and tool holders to be readily identified and accessed.